


食用前请阅读使用说明

by Chimner



Category: Supersons
Genre: F/F, ♀x♀, 双性转百合, 道具
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-30
Updated: 2018-01-10
Packaged: 2019-02-24 00:00:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,509
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13201383
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chimner/pseuds/Chimner
Summary: 达米安选择乔作为她求知道路上的试验田。





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> 乔♀x米♀  
> 双性转百合肉  
> 一如既往的雷与ooc  
> 一如既往的四无（无剧情/无逻辑/无道德/无常识）
> 
> 是百合，百合！  
> 涉及underage与道具  
> 请一定确认能够接受以上内容再进行阅读  
> 阅读中途如感觉不适请停止阅读  
> 非常感谢

“就这样，你确定？”几缕卷曲的发丝垂落下来，乔皱着眉头把它们拨回耳后去。达米安手握双头龙，将外形可观的前端又往前顶入几分，自己也爬上床，坐在乔的对面。

“当然确定！我已经通读了说明书，十分了解这个道具的用法了。”头发短短的女孩子扬了扬下巴，干净利落地脱下安全裤，两指撑开花穴接着托起双头龙的另一端对准粉嫩的洞口，如法炮制地向内推进。塑料棒上事先涂了大量的润滑油，所以这一过程不算太艰难，然而硬物凸起的纹路刮蹭过软肉的触感还是让达米安倒抽一口凉气，放在床铺上的左手用力攥住床单试图减缓下体摩擦带来的异样感。

“这床单是我今天新换的，你可悠着点。”乔看着达米安异常吃力的模样，不由地担心起来。达米安死死咬着嘴唇，连冷汗都要冒出来了，看得乔不由自主伸手抚上她握着塑料柄的右手。“用不用我帮你拿着这个？”

达米安狠狠地白了自己的青梅一眼，终究是没有拒绝。腾出的右手可以用来松弛紧致的小穴，这使得达米安的推进进程稍微加快了一些。乔抓着双头龙，两条雪白的大长腿松垮垮地放在达米安身侧，看上去丝毫没有下体塞了异物的不自然感。不如说此刻乔给人的感觉就和平时一样，这种近乎变态的适应力让达米安气结。

“难道你就没有一点不舒服的感觉吗？”达米安撅起嘴，她的下体已经开始由于机械式的收缩动作变得酸麻，但塑料棒离想象中的插入深度还是差了一小截。

“还好？硬要说的话有点点涨吧……”乔垂眸一瞥抓了抓头发，丝毫没有正在被对面那位眼刀的自觉，“在我看来你现在这个深度和我差不多，怎么样，很痛吗？”

“……没有。”达米安停下身体的动作，极力抑制住现在就掏出氪石把对方暴打一顿的冲动——再怎么说发起这次尝试的都是自己，无论多么困难也要达成目的。

然后她一手拿起放在床头的说明书，一手抓住双头龙中间的连接处：“准备好我就按下去了？”乔看她一本正经的样子，于是也郑重地点了点头。

达米安抿抿嘴，咬牙把按钮往下一摁，身体立即在巨大的嗡嗡声里绷直了。高速震动的巨棒近乎残暴地碾压她的花蒂，汹涌的快感瞬间将她推上无上的顶峰。

“嗯啊！！达米安、你这也太……哈啊、太快了！”震动棒另一端的乔也不好受。即便她是一名战无不摧的半氪星人，此刻也被过激的感官刺激地浑身颤栗。

“乔、哈嗯！快把它关掉……嗯、我……我要、嗯啊啊……”达米安无暇顾及对面的乔，激烈的官能让她只能张着嘴大口呼吸空气，强忍着呻吟握紧蹂躏着交合处的棒体。乔颤抖着伸出手，正要按下中间粉红色的按钮却听到楼梯传来一阵急促的脚步声。

“乔！亲爱的你和达米安在做什么？！”露易丝的声音力透门板，惊得乔一把捂住达米安的嘴，翻身掀起薄被裹住二人的身躯，混乱中她隐约听到达米安小而急促地尖叫了一声。

门被咚咚咚地敲了三下，继而咣当一声打开，露易丝伴着明亮的走廊灯光出现在门口，看上去光彩照人。

“我得告诉你们凯西刚刚送来了今年最好的苹果！要不要和我一起做苹果派？”

“我……我想还是不了吧妈妈……”乔死死压住身下的达米安。震动棒还在运作，她得和达米安贴得足够近才可以压下那令人羞赧的嗡鸣。

“为什么？你们不想吃苹果派？”露易丝的脸色显而易见地灰暗下来，向屋里迈进一步。

“不是的！怎么会不想！”乔觉得自己呼吸都要停止了，下意识地收紧手臂，甚至没有注意到怀中的身体开始轻微痉挛，“只是因为达米安正和我进行很棒的被窝阅读！”

“你们又在被窝阅读？”露易丝挑起一边眉毛，“我记得我和你们说过在照明不足的环境下阅读有害视力？”

“是的妈妈……但是达米安带来的书非常好看，所以就这一次好不好嘛？”乔嘟起脸，作出一个像乞食小狗一样的可怜表情，天蓝色的大眼睛一眨一眨。祖传的表情和她的爸爸如出一辙，大家都知道露易丝最吃这一套。

“好吧好吧。”年轻的妈妈长叹一口气，妥协下来，“那我自己去做苹果派吧，你们不要玩太久，记得下来吃。”

“好的妈妈！”乔急忙露出一个阳光灿烂的巨大笑容，直到听到露易丝走下楼梯的声音才对着关紧的房门小声说了句抱歉。然而就在她动了下身体打算坐起来的时候，被子里另一具身躯猛地震颤了一下，好像有一小股温热的液体喷洒在二人贴紧的小腹中间。

“啊！达米安！”乔惊呼起来，连忙掀开被子确认身下人的情况。经过被压在被窝里长达好几分钟的折磨外加缺氧，个子娇小的女孩子四肢瘫软，看上去已经意识模糊了。半睁的双瞳涣散着，口角溢出的津液一直滴落到床单上。不弄脏床单是不可能了，乔顺着对方裸露在外肌肤向下看去，发现她的下体更是一塌糊涂——爱液涂满了两人的下腹部。乔甚至怀疑达米安在这几分钟里高潮了不止一次。

“只是被震动棒插入就去成这样，你也太敏感了吧。”乔小心翼翼地把还在震动的塑料棒从两人体内拔出来，关掉扔在一边，中指和无名指并拢按压达米安充血的阴蒂，“还是说这是你曾经提到的'刺客必须要具备灵敏的感官'？”她玩味地抬高手掌，用指尖夹住湿润的肉粒揉搓，达米安胸衣下的双乳也硬挺挺地立起来了。

「这家伙也就在这种时候意外的有点可爱。」乔默默想到，双手情不自禁地罩住那对比自己早三年发育却还是小了两圈的乳房，勃起的乳珠硬硬地顶着她的掌心。达米安轻声呜咽了两下，仿佛突然惊醒一般支起上身：“你在做什么？！”

“在摸你。”乔见达米安醒了，状似遗憾地撇撇嘴，“谁让你刚刚被震动棒插到高潮还失神了。”

“那是因为你压得我喘不上气！”清醒的达米安一扫刚才让人觉得可爱的错觉，瞪着眼像一匹不服输的幼狼，“你还是少吃点薯片吧，肯特。”

乔气不打一处来，恶狠狠地捏了把达米安的乳头，达米安惊叫一声挺直了腰板。

“说吧，这次是我来帮你还是你过来自己弄？”卷曲长发的女孩凑上微微隆起的胸脯，隔着胸衣叼住其中一只吸吮，同时不忘用手指夹着另外一只揉搓。达米安眯起眼睛叹息起来，顺水推舟将双手探进对方的罩杯内揉捏：“先照顾好你自己吧乔宝宝，我随时可以自己来。”年长的女孩先是富有技巧地抚摸了一阵乔的乳侧，继而一颗颗打开格子衬衣的扣子，胸罩被打开的时候两只白皙的乳房仿佛两只脱模布丁一样弹了出来。乔发出一声绵长的呻吟，三两下除去眼前碍事的胸衣，在达米安掐上她的尖端时更卖力的服侍对方的乳头。

“达米……呼嗯，再重一点……哈啊……”乔喘息着，抵在舌尖上的乳珠让她的请求听上去有点含混不清。她放开口中已经变得红肿的左乳，转而照顾起刚刚充血的右乳。达米安配合地捏紧手中的果实，摩挲顶端的小孔，同时挺起胸膛把乳尖送进乔的唇齿，涂满唾液的另一边在微光中闪闪发亮。

耳边回荡着色情的水声，然而两个当事人谁也没有停止的意思。乔空闲的手掌顺着达米安的身体曲线一路往下，再一次捂住对方湿淋淋的腿间。达米安修长的双腿一下伸直，软趴趴地倒在乔身上，双臂环住乔的脖子接吻：“嗯哈……乔，让我操你……”

乔笑起来，顺从地舔着达米安的嘴唇，卷起她的舌头牵进自己的口腔：“怎么操？别告诉我你还带了其他东西过来。”

“就在袋子里，你有什么意见？”达米安又瞪起眼睛，稍微起身从乔的嘴里退出来，舔掉挂在嘴角的唾液。

“没有没有。”乔微微仰头看向自己从小长大的好朋友，达米安的深眼窝和卷睫毛原来是这么好看的吗？微光隔着窗纱落在她的短发上，为什么会把她照得如同女神般动人？“我只是在想……如果、如果我们要做的话，之前的扩张……”

“哦，我还以为是什么事，你竟然在担心这种东西。”达米安不以为然地挑起眉毛，双手搭上乔的肩膀，略微施力把人推倒在床上，“这也是我在说明书里读到的，我们可以同时服务彼此。”说着她掉转身体，埋首到乔的腿间。半褪下的破洞热裤早已湿透，脱下来的时候牵出情色的银丝，达米安心中默默嘲笑了乔五十步笑百步的态度，张口含住冒出汁水的花蕾。

乔躯体一震，红潮迅速爬上光洁的肌肤。达米安的口腔又热又软，远比没有温度的塑料棒舒服百倍。与此同时达米安粉嫩的阴唇也正悬空在乔的面前，翕张着仿佛在渴求被人爱抚。乔也含住它们，像吃牡蛎一样吮得啧啧作响。

“乔、好舒服！哈嗯……唔嗯、唔……”达米安被舔得双眼迷离，报复似的用舌头卷住乔的花蒂挑逗，手指按揉敏感的贝肉。“我也、啊嗯……好舒服……啊、别舔！唔嗯、嗯啊啊啊！！”灵活的舌头突然拱进下体，乔难以忍受地弓起身子，涌出的爱液浸湿一大片床单。而达米安也在乔无意识吮住她的小蒂时抑制不住地哭喘出声，快感像花浪冲击着她的神经。

“呼嗯……达米，你说妈妈会不会听到咱们的声音？”短暂的失神过后乔略微起身，忽然意识到刚才的动静会不会有些过大，担忧地看向仍然酥软在自己身上的达米安。

“我以为肯特女士是听到声音一定会上楼察看的类型？”达米安不紧不慢地从乔身上移动下来，好笑地挑起眉毛，“你不应该更清楚吗，她可是你的母亲？”

“我也觉得她听到的话会上来看的。”乔挠了挠发红的耳廓，蹭上来亲吻达米安的嘴角，右手暗示性地蹭过姣好的臀线，“刚才那个……还要接着来吗？”女孩天蓝的大眼睛目光游离，苹果肌红扑扑的。达米安看在眼里，竟产生一种被欲求不满的小动物蹭着讨吃的错觉。

停下，还是继续？

年长的女孩抓住在自己身上游走的手指，视线落上两人湿漉漉的下身。乳头硬得难受，对方修剪圆润的指甲刮蹭着她的皮肤，带起一簇簇小火苗。

“都做到这一步了，你觉得呢？”

乔的脸庞一瞬间明亮起来，开心得像在万圣节要到一篮子糖。女孩兴致冲冲地跑到床边的纸袋里摸索了一阵，不出意外找出一支崭新的穿戴式双头假阳具：“这个的说明书你也看过吗？”

“是的，我都看过。”达米安一把夺过乔手中的道具，解开搭扣往大腿上套。

“嘿，我还以为是由我戴着它？”乔不满地皱起眉头，“你已经用过双头龙了！”

“你没阅读过说明书上的安全警示，所以当然要由我来。”达米安行云流水地调整绑绳，扣上扣锁，“而且我比你年长，更有经验。”她拿起假阳具的另一端放进自己的腿间，不料高潮过的花穴敏感得厉害，只是轻轻触碰就针扎一样酥痒。达米安一阵颤抖，忍不住轻哼起来。

乔见她停下动作，幸灾乐祸地把手罩在嘴边：“需要帮忙吗？”

“不用。”年长的女孩咬住下唇，愤恨地拒绝了对方的提议，努力忽视下体传上来的快感，紧攥塑料柱体一寸寸往洞口里插。

“我……哈嗯、好了，你过来吧。”莫约十分钟过去，达米安终于调整好下身的假阳具，轻喘着抚上乔的膝盖。乔一低头就看到达米安粉红的耳尖，不禁怀疑她会不会又要在物尽其用之前重蹈覆辙：“……你确定要戴着这个操我？”

“废话。”高傲的韦恩千金扬起下巴，却不知道脸上的红晕早已出卖了她。乔不再和她争论，双手支在身后向前打开双腿。达米安挤进来，按照记忆中的图像向前顶胯——肉粉色的巨棒擦过乔的肉瓣，顶在白皙的小腹上。

“呃……这是什么情况？”乔瞪大了眼睛，达米安和她一样惊讶。“我不知道！说明书上说只要穿上就可以和真实的一样操作！”她急吼吼地揪着乔又尝试了几次，结果却没有任何变化。两人面面相觑，直到乔试探地发问：“该不会是……你没有力气了？”

“怎么可能！”达米安一下红了耳根，“再给我点时间，我一定可以成功的！”

“别了别了！妈妈还要咱们下去吃苹果派呢。”乔急忙摆手，坐起身半跪在达米安身上，“要不这样吧。”她尝试性地用一只手扶住假阳具，另一手扶着达米安的肩膀，不等对方回应就靠着润滑与地心引力直接坐了下去。粗暴的下压姿势带动假阳具的另一端随之翘起，刚好顶上达米安体内最敏感的软肉。还未被触碰过的私处被按压爆发出的快感仿佛烟花爆炸，达米安头脑一片空白，来不及做出任何动作就高昂着头颅仰倒在床单上。

“等等、呜嗯！！太深了！！”达米安惊慌起来，说好的由她来掌控主导权，为什么会变成这样的情况？！“不行，乔你别动！让我……唔嗯、哈嗯嗯……不……”小麦色的双腿在空气中乱蹬，又由于乔一个小动作蜷紧了脚趾。

“恕我直言，你实在是太敏感了，达米安 **姐姐** 。”半氪星的少女坐在对方一片狼藉的下体上，无可奈何地看着对方由于自己的每一次动作喘息不已，被欺负得口水都流出来了还在嚷嚷着要上别人：“嗯哈、是你的动作……太粗暴！哈啊、明明……明明应该是我日你……！啊嗯嗯嗯！不可以、唔嗯——”

“算了还是换我来吧。敏感也不是你的错，谁让你曾经是个刺客呢。”乔一把接住达米安乱踢过来的左腿，扒下套在对方腿根的绳套。身体里的异物被强制抽离出去的时候达米安又去了一次，整个人在床上软成了一滩水。乔回忆着达米安穿戴的步骤，三两下就给自己戴好了假阳具。然后她抓住达米安并拢的双膝向两边分开，又准又狠地操进柔软的小洞里。达米安发出一阵甜腻的呻吟，意乱情迷地攀上乔的脖子，而乔惊奇地发现自己几乎压抑不住用这根假屌干坏她的冲动。

让说明书什么的都见鬼去吧。

乔结实又快速地捅进身下的甬道，变换角度撞击脆弱的最深处。达米安双腿盘紧乔的腰肢，凭着最后一点理智把脸埋进手边的枕头里来防止自己哭叫出声。乔的状况也好不到哪里——埋在下体的塑料棒虽然尽职尽责地抵住了她的敏感点，但重叠的快感距离顶峰却总是差了一段距离。欲求不满的少女叼住嘴边滚烫的耳垂，吐出的热气尽数吹进达米安的耳朵里。

“怎么办，达米……我想要更多……”乔像只吃不饱的小狼狗，抬高了臀部用前胸磨蹭达米安的乳肉。两人的乳尖都硬得像小石头，蹭到一起的快感像过电，然而下体的空虚感却更加清晰地传递上来。

“我怎么知道你要什么……哈啊、不要、再顶了……好深……”激烈的操干弄得达米安一阵阵痉挛，颤抖着抓住假阴茎的根部想要推开，没想虎口却压到一个细小的凸起，整根假阳具突然像通了电一样剧烈震动起来，折磨着两人的花蒂和敏感点。

“嗯啊啊啊！达米、你做了什么？！哈嗯、这太刺激……呜嗯——”瞬间攀顶的感觉逼得乔也忍不住呻吟起来，双臂一软倒在达米安身上。达米安双目失焦，意识在开关打开的瞬间就被丢上快感的云端。乔疯狂地吻住她张开的嘴唇，把舌头塞进开启的齿间。两人的下体在狂乱的摩擦中双双喷出爱液。

高潮持续了数十秒。乔先一步找回意识，勉强支起身子关掉还在震动的道具。达米安的身体在绝顶的余韵中无意识抽搐着，肌肤泛着敏感的潮红。乔轻手轻脚地帮她取出埋在身体里的硬棒，又在对方发出像幼兽似的嘤咛时再一次欺身咬住她的嘴唇。

「太神奇了，我从来没有觉得达米安这么可爱过。」

乔轻吮着达米安的唇肉，手指渴求地爱抚过对方身体的每一处。

「要是有机会能再做一次就好了。」

含住的双唇突然颤动起来，乔惊讶的抬起头，直接对上达米安漂亮的绿眼睛。达米安盯着乔看了一阵，伸手揉上女孩圆乎乎的脸蛋：“苹果派还有多久烤好？”

“呜……fai有十昏钟吧？”乔挣扎了两下，拉开达米安的双手拯救自己的脸颊肉，“要不要先去冲个澡？我可以让妈妈帮忙煮点牛奶！”

回应她的是一个落在额头上的蜻蜓点水般的亲吻。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *其实苹果派十分钟前就烤好了  
> *Mother knows best  
> *她会为你们多准备两杯热牛奶的


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 领主乔♀x囚徒米♀  
> 黑化爽肉，丧心病狂  
> 如果想保留前篇可爱女孩子的印象的话还请不要看了  
> 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 不要看了  
> 不要看了  
> 雷到不负责

阴暗的牢房里回荡着淫靡的水声，领主女王高贵的囚徒正以最卑微的姿态匍匐在地，双臂反剪在身后，透明液体顺着腿根一路蜿蜒到膝盖。

身着白衣的女王半跪下来，右手探进对方腿间捻了捻花蕊中心高高耸起的小红粒，温热的液体浇湿了她大半个手掌。“你潮吹了，达米安。”现任领主乔纳森不紧不慢地脱下湿了一半的手套，“你的身体还是和以往一样敏感，可惜。”白皙的手指拂过精瘦的腰线，抬起低垂的头颅，“可惜这里已经不行了。”

黑布遮盖了绿色的双眸，达米安呜咽着伸出舌头舔舐按压在下唇上的拇指。乔撬开她的齿关，强硬地亲吻她。继而把人翻了个面抱进怀里，拿起备在手边的水壶含了口水，一点点渡进干涸的嘴唇。达米安光裸的乳房抵着乔的胸膛，两枚硬果在鲜红的S上磨蹭。成年之后她们没少做爱，用过五花八门的道具也有时只是指交和口交。虽然现在的达米安拒绝向乔敞开心扉，但是没有关系，乔有的是办法让她向自己敞开双腿。

“喜欢我为你准备的新玩具吗？”半壶水的时间后乔放开达米安的嘴唇，“说明书上写明了这种强度不会伤害你的身体，只会让你上天堂罢了。”领主打开囚徒并拢的腿根，满意地看到水盈盈的裂缝呈现着淫乱的靡红色——从放入开始已经过去三个小时，震动的巨棒和天蓝色拉珠一前一后填满两个肿胀的小洞，蹂躏得这具敏感的躯体一阵阵痉挛。“我也看说明书了，你不应该夸夸我吗？”如果达米安还有力气支起身体，就会看到对方闪闪发亮的眸子，一如在房间里假借被窝阅读的名义偷偷亲她的少女。塞在阴道内的硬棒突然被旋转着拔出，灵活的手指插入进来。达米安身体一阵颤栗，咬死嘴唇把尖叫吞回肚子里。饱受折磨的性器却下意识吸附上入侵的异物，紧紧裹住收缩。

乔享受着来自对方身体的服务，舒适地放进第二根手指。她的爱人反仰在床铺上，麦色胸脯上挺立的乳头像两颗小樱桃，仿佛轻轻揉搓就会流出甘甜的汁水似的。成年后达米安的身体线条更加丰满，除了本就挺翘的臀部，双乳也令人欣慰地圆润起来。每当肯特女孩调侃这都是自己的功劳的时候韦恩千金都会掏出绿色的飞镖投她。乔不是个特别沉迷过去的人，但现在她突然想和身下的人说说话了，即使背景音是单调的喘息与淫靡的水声。

“咱们多久没有对话过了？一个星期，还是一个月？”她轻描淡写地抛出疑问，达米安的脸侧在枕头上，乔只能看到她红肿的下唇以及轻微露出的舌尖。不知道从什么时候起达米安开始放纵自己沉迷于这些荒谬的性爱，宁可被操到失去意识也不回答乔的任何一句话。起先乔花了些功夫想要说服这只蝙蝠开口，很快又放弃了这个没有效率的做法——如果一只蝙蝠决定缄默不言，那没有什么能撬开他们的喉咙。乔不意外于这个结果，转而开始替自己做好进入的准备。当下她也不再需要对方的答复，只要这具躯体便足矣。

熟透的肉穴已经准备好接纳更大的物体，她用力分开身下人的双膝，震动的巨棒一下一下捣进颤动的柔软。达米安腰背高拱，脚尖直直指向昏暗的吊灯。“东边又发起了一场暴乱，我镇压了他们。”乔压低身子凑近达米安通红的耳尖，不动声色地加快速度。塑胶质地的凸起摩擦到勃起的阴蒂，达米安终于大声地呻吟起来，津液顺着嘴角一直流到下巴，“带头的人声称是你的学徒，然而在我看来他没能继承你的任何一个特质。除了愚蠢。”她继续道，回应她的只有破碎的喘息，甜腻得像浸泡在稠蜜里的花床。

震动棒插进子宫口的时候达米安又一次潮吹了，在绝顶中抽搐着晕了过去。乔撤下道具，用渴求的花蒂抵住达米安潮水泛滥的缝隙，也在猛烈的摩擦之中到达高潮。待到白光过后她放下怀中软绵绵的身躯，安抚性质地从肚脐按摩到锁骨。达米安的下体仍然在小股小股地喷出液体，像是无法从快感中脱离出来一样乳珠高挺。乔放缓力道温柔地揉搓它们，用口舌含住吮吸，指腹按压紧绷的肌肉。凌晨悄然降落在囚塔的天窗上，马上又是新的一天。


End file.
